Little, Red Ribbons
by staceleo
Summary: Bella Swan wasn't looking forward to spending her Christmas with the Cullens after a bad breakup. Sometimes, however, the best gifts come in handsome and unexpected packages. A Christmas story present to my wonderful readers. o/s


**AN: Merry Christmas, dear readers.**

**All mistakes are mine, because this was very last minute and written in three hours.**

Little, Red Ribbons

Bella Swan used to love Christmas. The twinkling Christmas lights and colorful decorations had always filled her heart with joy. This year was so very different, because this was the first Christmas without Garrett Walker by her side.

"Bella, it's going to be fine. You'll spend Christmas Eve with my family." Alice, her best friend continued to pack Bella's bag, as her friend sat sullenly on the bed. "Just because he's not here...I mean… you wouldn't be seeing him anyway."

"You think this is I care about him? That I'm a bit sad over a stupid ex-boyfriend? It's because my father has to be stuck alone at a police station eating donuts and drinking cold coffee. That poor man will be having a horrible Christmas!"

Bella was such a liar. Charlie Swan could care less. She knew well and good that her father would be getting his own holiday gift from Sue Clearwater in the break room. Bella shuddered at the thought.

The real issue was that Bella wanted to wallow alone this Christmas Eve, like those stupid girls she always enjoyed mocking. She had spent the last two holidays with Garrett's family in awe of their stable family. The idea she wasn't going to be with the boisterous family was sad. It wasn't like she could just invite herself into their family celebration. Bella and Garrett's breakup was unpleasant and angry. Bella was a year younger and hadn't expected that her relationship to her boyfriend would explode when he went off to college. She should have known that comely coeds would be the trigger for his need to take a break.

Now all she wanted to do was eat pork rinds and watch bad slasher flicks. The movies that featured similar comely coeds being hacked to bits would lighten her mood considerably. This was Bella's theory. Her father had other ideas. Bella still had a standing and expected invitation to spend Christmas Eve and the next day with the Cullen family.

"Bella..." Alice went through Bella's underwear drawer and pulled out a red thong and threw it at her head. "You should wear this."

"That torture device? Are you on drugs, Miss Cullen? I have no one to wear it for." Bella grabbed her stuffed monkey and threw it on top of her pajamas. "I only have Mr. Bananas now. He cuddles better than any human man."

"My ESP is telling me to make you wear it. Never, ever shall you ignore the all-knowing, Alice the Magnificent!" Alice started waving her hands in the air and doing an odd dance.

Bella gave a little laugh. "If I put it on will you be quiet for two minutes, crazy?"

"No. You need to feel beautiful again, Bella. This is step one. Think of the thong like little, red ribbons someone special will be unwrapping."

Bella scoffed at Alice's statement. "Red ribbons? It's more like uncomfortable pieces of dental floss that are stuck up your butt. You are a masochist."

Alice ignored Bella's bitching and pulled her friend towards the bathroom. "Can I see you in it?"

"In what?"

Alice giggled. "The thong, silly!"

"You are so weird," Bella muttered, as Alice pushed her in the door.

"Always have been, Bella, and always will be."

XXXXXX

Thongs were invented by moronic men who didn't understand that floss in cracks were an epically bad idea. Bella shifted uncomfortably against a wall at Alice's house. Maybe, if she could shake it loose. At least, she was wearing a dress, because the thought of jeans and this torture device was just frightening. Maybe, if she should could just discreetly reach back and pluck it...

"Bella! What are you doin' against a wall, girl!" Emmett's booming voice rang out, making Bella jump.

"I...umm..." Bella didn't know what to say, as she flushed a bright red.

Emmett grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the brightly decorated Cullen living room. Their tree was so big that Bella could imagine the Cullen clan trudging through the deep woods to take down a redwood. It wouldn't surprise her one bit if they did.

"My mom made the best crab puffs! I..." Emmett stopped and gave her a once over. "Damn, you look good. Sweet god, woman you don't have any panty lines! Ali told me she talked you into a thong, but I was all like..."

Bella stuck her finger in his face. "Shut your mouth, Cullen. I will jam one of those giant, plastic candy canes next door up your ass."

"That's some nice sass, girl! I wish we had those candy canes in our yard. Mom says the Denali's are crass. I say their yard is fuckin' brilliant!" Emmett laughed. "I brought you the best present!"

He pushed her into a body that stood before them. She fell into a pair of muscular arms, who deftly caught her. She squeaked, "Oh, sorry!"

Bella looked up into a tall man's handsome face and attempted to remain composed. Her childhood crush stood holding her in his arms with his pretty auburn hair and green eyes. .He wasn't Garrett, but he was something even better. "Edward?"

"Look who we have here, Miss Bella. You are looking ...wow!" Edward blushed. It was charming.

"Smooth move, Ex-Lax. Way to woo the pretty girl," Emmett said, with a huge grin. "Edward is transferring this semester. You two will be going to college together in the fall."

"Oh!" Bella tried to act calm, as Edward's grip tightened on her hips. Edward had been studying in England for the past year and a half. This new development was extremely promising.

Emmett winked. "Merry Christmas, Bella! You too, douche."

Edward led Bella over to a couch. "A little bird tells me you are flying solo now."

She was pleasantly surprised by how close he sat next to her. "I gather that little bird is named Alice and she was full on details."

"She was." Edward grabbed her hand in his. She felt excited until he added, "I am so sorry about the breakup."

Well damn.

Bella tried to pull her hand away, but his grip tightened on it. "It was upsetting, but a person heals. His family was very excepting of me, so not seeing them is hard to swallow. They made me feel like part of the family."

"This one feels the same way about you, too." Edward started rubbing her hand slowly. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "I lied. I am absolutely glad you broke up with that guy. He was a creep and I never liked him."

"Did you even know him?" Bella looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't know him and I don't care. He was dating my girl and I was too chicken to fight for her!"

"He was cheating on me? Are you kidding me? Who was it, Edward? I need to get a bus ticket to Vermont and bust someone's face!" She tried to stand up, but Edward pulled her back. She landed on his lap.

"I was talking about you, goof ball!" His held her tightly against his chest. "It's always been you! I would have never presumed that you felt the same..."

She blurted out, "I wanted you to ask me out! I never thought I had a shot with you."

"I want to kiss you so badly," he murmured, his gaze darkening.

Edward lowered his face towards hers, but before their lips could touch there was a screech.

"Get that mistletoe away from my baby girl, Jasper Whitlock!" A drunken Carlisle Cullen exclaimed, as he stumbled towards Alice and her boyfriend. "She's only a baby!"

Edward's mother came out wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Carlisle, leave that poor boy alone!"

"Alice is so little, Esme!" The poor man blubbered. He collapsed on a chair. "We need onion rings!"

"You don't eat onion rings on Christmas Eve!" His wife yelled.

"Sounds fuck awesome to me, Ma!" Emmett patted his big belly, as his mother punched him in the arm. "Ma!"

"Your family is so weird." Bella couldn't help loving the way Edward's family was just so spontaneous and fun. They were unintentionally hilarious.

"You'll fit right in," Edward said, as he caressed her back. Before she could ask what he meant, he added. "Who needs stinking mistletoe!"

Edwards's lips crashed into Bella's and it felt like heaven the way they fit together. The couple was getting more amorous, with Edward's wandering fingers. They didn't care in the least about their audience.

"Edward, get off that sweet girl!" Carlisle slurred voice rang out. "She's like our other child! You're kissing your...sister? No... I...I...I'm making some damn onion rings!"

XXXXXX

The events of that night played out in Bella's head in a loop, as she slipped her dress off her body. Who would have thought that she would walk into the evening in a melancholy mood, to end the night joyous? Clad only in a bra and that damn bra, she was reaching for her pajamas when the door opened.

Squeaking and putting the pajama bottoms over her breasts, she turned to find Edward staring at her with wide eyes.

"I was just coming in to say goodnight again. My God, you are beautiful." He attempted to avert his eyes. "I should go."

"Edward!" She called out impulsively, as he turned to walk out the door. The pajama bottoms hit the floor. "What are we?"

He came over to Bella and cupped her face. "You're my girl. I am going to take you to the movies, dinner, Disney World, a honeymoon in France..."

"England. Let's go there." She kissed his nose. "Of course, once we graduate."

"When you graduate in May?" Edward asked, as he licked the shell of her ear making her shudder.

Good thing he was hot, because Bella thought that Edward might have an issue with being patient. "Once we finish college, Edward! You like to rush things, don't you?"

"I have been dreaming of this since I was sixteen. Hey! What are you doing?" He moaned, as Bella unbuttoned his shirt and pressed kisses to the skin she exposed.

She looked up with an intense expression. "Stay."

He gasped, as she unbuttoned his pants. "We don't have to do anything..."

"I want you." She stroked his hard cock and he lifted her quickly and deposited her on the bed. Edward unhooked Bella's bra and took in her beautiful breasts. He rubbed them gently, before taking her rosy nipple into his mouth and sucked it enthusiastically. Bella pushed his pants and boxers done with her feet. It was quite an impressive stunt. Her hands immediately started to knead his ass. He loved every moment of her touch.

His fingers went to her thong. "I love this thing, but you'll look even more amazing without it."

He snapped the tiny pieces of string, exposing her bare pussy to him. Edward's fingers rubbed her clit, making her body rise in temperature. She gyrated against him and he slipped three fingers into her tight center. She muffled her screams into a pillow.

"Sweetheart, let it out, "Edward pleaded, pulsing his digits faster and more forcefully into her.

She whispered, "Oh my! Oh god...yes...your parents."

"What do my parents have to with this? Oh right…Shit! Whisper it, my Bella!"

She rubbed his dick. "Do you have a condom?"

"Emmett stuck an emergency one in my wallet, before I left for England." He rolled off her and grabbed his pants off the ground. "I really should thank him."

Bella was lying on the bed, looking tousled and lovely. Her skin was shimmering with sweat. "There wasn't anyone in Europe?"

"They never compared to you." He kissed her softly.

"Take me, Edward." Bella said with an intense expression.

Edward plunged his hard dick into her and gripped her tightly to him. Moving slowly at first, Bella was amazed by how they fit together so perfectly.

The tempo picked up and Edward started to rub her clit. Bella bit his shoulder to stifle a scream.

Edward wasn't that careful. "Damn, sweetheart! That's so hot!"

There was a shuffling sound outside the door. Edward stilled until he heard Emmett's distinctive chuckle. He then flipped Bella over, so he could take all of her in as she rode him. Bella rocked her body over him and couldn't help smiling as she looked down at Edward's blissful expression.

Edward rose up, so he could kiss and move inside her at the same time. The intensity increased and their bodies shook as they came in unison.

Bella was curled up against Edwards's warm body. She heard him ask sweetly, "Bella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You better believe it," she said, as her body moved even closer to his.

He stroked her back and said joyfully, "This is the best Christmas ever."

Maybe, just maybe, Alice was psychic after all.


End file.
